With the development of computer and Internet technology, interactive media broadcast using webcast has been continuously developed and become widespread. A network anchor can perform video or audio playback in a webcast room. After entering the webcast room, a user can watch video or listen to audio, and can interact in various forms such as chatting.
In communication software including a webcast-room function, a function to display a webcast room is usually provided. For example, after a user clicks on a corresponding button, a classification-recommendation window opens, and a list of webcast rooms recommended to the user is displayed in the classification-recommendation window. The list of webcast rooms recommended to the user is set by server-side administrative staff. A server displays the various webcast rooms in the list, i.e., sends relevant information of the various webcast rooms to a terminal for displaying.
Existing technology has at least the following problems. For example, the webcast rooms recommended to the user are preset by server-side administrative staff, and are not updated in real time. In addition, difference between anchors in the webcast rooms can often directly affect whether the webcast rooms can match the user's needs. As a result, because of the anchors, recommended webcast rooms can sometimes only match the needs of a small number of users. Thus, a large number of users enter and exit the webcast rooms, and significant network resources and server resources may be wasted.